


Memory Logs: The Lemonboy AU

by Cairo_Raiser545



Series: Lemonboy AU [3]
Category: DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Series: Lemonboy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069130
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Memory Logs

A collection of shorter, less detailed stories of past interactions from the characters in the Lemonboy Au.

1: The Hypixel Jeweler's

2: An Antarctic Visitor


	2. The Hypixel Jeweler's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, Tommy and Niki celebrate the day they first met.

It's pretty busy in the marketplace of Hypixel when the three of them arrive. It's not bad enough to be like a minecart station, but it's bad enough to be knocking into a few people.

"I'm not gonna lie, it feels weird knowing I'm going to a jewelry shop."  
"Tommy, you wear a bracelet, and have done for years. It's literally where we got this idea."  
"Yeah but Phil didn't make me come along!"

Niki's just ahead, ducking between people, weaving her way through the streets. Apparently she's been here before, and knows the workers there well.

"Boys! This way! Don't get lost!"

She ducks round a corner, and the pair almost fall over following her into a quaint little shop on the corner. Minx is just leaving, and smiles at Tubbo before flipping Tommy off. Niki's inside, chatting to one of the ladies at the counter, and turns to them as the bell rings, signaling their entrance.

"Over here! This is Jeanette and Polly. I'm just waiting for Jack."

Tommy decides not to spend his time listening and engaging in the conversation, and instead looking around the shop. Somehow, it looks like it's dark outside, but Tommy knows it's midday. The outside's green, but it's a dark red inside, and it's not as shiny as he thought it'd be. The only jewelry he's ever seen is the stuff that was in Tesco. (Phil used to get food from a Tesco server instead of their home server. Taking care of three kids, occurring to him, was sometimes painful) and this is different to what he'd expect. 

It reminds him a little of the wand shop from Harry Potter. The little staircase cramped into the top certainly helps it. 

"Tommy? You good?"  
"Oh? Yeah? Coming!"

He wanders back over, where Niki is talking to a green-haired guy.

"Tommy, Tubbo, this is Jack, a friend of mine."  
"Nice to meet you boys! Niki making you pull the money out of your pockets?"  
"Jack! No, I'm paying for all three of us."  
"No way! Phil gives me way too much allowance I'm paying for at least mine!"  
"I mean, I'm the same."  
"You two are spoilt. You might haveta make them pay for you!"  
"I mean we could. Tubbo, should we pay for our own and each pay half of Niki's!"  
"I'm down for that."  
"Well, you might wanna actually tell me what you're buying first!"  
"Oh! Right! We're here for custom charms please!"  
"You're joining her boys?"  
"Yeah, I already have one."

Tommy lifts his wrist, and shows off a bracelet around it with a guitar charm, hardcore heart charm and potato charm on it.

"Oh, I remember making these. I still have the moulds somewhere! That makes the disc one easy."  
"Tommy, Phil came here?"  
"I have no idea. He gave these to us one Christmas."  
"Well, it's the 'Cat' and 'Mellohi' discs right?"  
"Yeah. I have a third one but we didn't think it would look right."  
"I thought you said you didn't come?"  
"I didn't. Phil drew it for me once, a bunch of variations, and I liked the two disc one the most."

Tommy then realized he'd kept his arm up, and put it down.

"So, we have the discs, then what else for you today?"  
"Well, I'd like a bread charm, and Tubbo, you wanted a bee right?"  
"Yes! God I love bees!"  
"Haha! Good choice kid!"  
"Thank you! Bees are awesome!"  
"Tubbo likea da bee."  
"I likea da bee."  
"You likea da bee."  
"He likea da bee?"  
"Bee."

This prompted a long section of Jack, Niki, Tubbo and Tommy just stood in the shop saying 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' in a very low voice.  
The problem was, they'd said the 'B' ages ago, and now sounded like the Technoblade chat. 

"Okay! Okay okay let me go fetch the mould- actually. You're special pals, why don't you come in the back and you can watch the man at work!"

The look Tubbo had on his face seemed to make the decision for them. And so, Jack lifted the countertop, and the three of them followed him into the back.

"Now, it is a little cramped, but it's an artist's space!"  
"Dad has an office at home for that. Massive big blueprints and things for builds."  
"Your old man's a builder?"  
"He got super famous for dying in a five year Hardcore world."  
"Oh that's your Pops? Big 'ol Philza?"  
"Yeah. It's a bit annoying sometimes. We're lucky he kept us out of the cameras."  
"Well, we don't even have basic security, so we're fine in here!"  
"Nothing to hack then? Guess we'll cross this establishment of our list Tubbo!"

This pulled a loud chuckle from Jack, and a smaller giggle from Niki.

"I told you two to stop saying that!"  
"Niki, you don't get it! We have to make sure they know we're not going to attack them! That way they think 'these kids are joking around' and don't mention us when we actually do rob somewhere!"  
"TOMMY-"  
"And Tubbo does actually know how to hack! It's the perfect crime!"

The evening followed much on the same way. Random quirks as Jack set gold into moulds, coloured resin, and created small charms as they chattered. 9 small charms threaded onto three black leather creations. An anklet, a bracelet, and a necklace. 

Three people left the jeweler's very happy that day.


	3. An Antarctic Visitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to visit Phil and Techno’s Library in the Antarctic Empire, and Phil explains how Tommy comes to visit.
> 
> (During SMP Earth era, but pre Techno-Lemons)

“Who are ya waving at Phil?”  
“Just Tommy. He’s come to visit again. Deo’s just dropped him off.”  
“Again? What does he come for? He’s been over a lot this week.”  
“Reading.”  
“Reading?”  
“He’s been eating away at our library. Working his way through the books. I think he’s found his favourites.”  
“How on Watcher do you know that?”  
“Another illegal thing Wil let me slip on the server. We have connected notebooks. They have a list of every book, and he writes what he thought of each book. He’s gotten through about a third of our library now.”

Techno let up on the training dummy he’d been attacking to go look at the book Phil was flicking through. Pages upon pages consisted of scribbled out titles, the occasional notes in the corner scrawled in red pen and every now and then ‘fucking boring, read it anyway’ written in the sides.

“He’s nothing if not a try-hard. Read every book, even if he hated it? I can commend it.”  
“He gets that from you.”  
“I’m an adoptive older brother not biological.”  
“He loves you enough to pick up things from you.”

Tommy looks up, a woollen hat Phil have him tied firmly on his head, and he waves, smiling before scurrying out of view.

“Where does he go?”  
“Straight to the library, breaks in through the back window.”  
“You just let him? Aren’t you worried he’ll scratch himself?”  
“He’s a fine kid. Knows how to take care of himself, and he always replaces the glass. He’ll be here for a few hours, sat by the fire reading.”  
“How the hell have I never spotted him?”  
“You spend all your time either here training or fighting. Pete found him once and I stabbed him for stabbing Tommy. Luckily he sets his spawn in a small room behind the fireplace, in case someone attacks during these small times of peace, but god did I get mad at Pete for that one.”

Techno began recalling all the times Pete would flinch at the mention of Tommy, and how it was never Tommy that Pete engaged in battle. No wonder.

“He likes the Lemonpeople books then? Fantasy adict?”  
“No clue. He refuses to write about them. Their review pages stay empty. He just doesn’t write anything on them. They’re crossed out super neatly as well.”

Phil flicks a few pages back, and he’s not lying. The titles are crossed out in little diagonal lines, a line through each letter and space, and there’s little leaves drawn beside it.

“He doing anything now?”

They flick forwards to a page only half done, and watch as a line appears, drawing through a book titled “The history of the Servers Pt. 5” it doubles, back, scribbling, and messy handwriting writes ‘Fucking hell’ beside it.

Phil flicks ahead a few hundred pages, though to Techno this is normal, and lands on a page being filled by scribbly handwriting. Techno watches the writing appear across the page like a movie, as Tommy writes in what he thought of the history book and the past. Words appear of the notes of him talking about what he’s read, what he thinks of the war. It’s only the first war that he’s read so far, the second one coming in later books, but Tommy seems shocked at how different those wars are to the ones he partakes in, and what he thinks about Wilbur’s replication of that place in SMP Earth.

According to Tommy, he liked how wars were now. The betrayals felt just as real, but he liked that you could have fun, and didn’t lose friends.

Seeing as how Tommy’s (oddly powerful) group, the Business Bay, were one of the Antarctic Empire’s main opposers, Phil definitely agreed. He didn’t want to lose any of his sons to a war. He liked the fun that came with it, and testing his boys’ abilities. Not only Techno’s fighting prowess, but Wilbur’s negotiation, and how Tommy seemed to read people and their skills perfectly. It was interesting to watch each boy show their strengths as they grew, and SMP Earth was definitely a good way for Phil to keep an eye on his boys, while also having them be able to spend time in their separate ways.

“He’ll be by the fire?”  
“Yeah. He gets out the amount of books he wants, and then when he finishes reading them he goes home.”  
“Good life for him.”  
“I think he likes being around us.”  
“Can’t blame him. We’re brilliant.”  
“Of course Techno.”

Phil stayed by the window, flicking through old reviews, and Techno went to try and find his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot get the image out of my head of Tommy reading by the fire, and it might become a later piece of a oneshot series I’d like to do.


End file.
